boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Errors
Errors or mistakes are seen in the series which are accidentally made. Season 1 Episode 1 *When Tok Aba says "Actually it just over there", it was shown Tok Aba's House. But, if we look carefully, around the house, there was no houses, roads and electricity pole around it, it was only grasses. * When Adu Du said the word "hopeless" his mouth is not moving, instead it is in a angry mode. * When Adu Du said that Probe had given him wrong informations about the Earth, Computer said that people doesn't eat vegetables. People on Earth eat vegetables to be healthy. * When the Lightning Sword hits the trash can, we can see that there is a dead end in the road. * When Tok Aba says "BoBoiBoy, close the windows" his mouth doesn't move. * Adult Passenger and Child Passenger are misspelled as Passanger in the credits. Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-15h54m02s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h16m20s36.png Dead ends in the street.gif vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h18m34s85.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h20m39s54.png Episode 2 * BoBoiBoy saying something to Gopal. He says, "Remember the alien in the TV '''last night'?". But BoBoiBoy and his friends watched the announcement in the '''afternoon'. It was repeated again when BoBoiBoy and his friends saw Adu Du, and Ying said "Wow! That's the actor from the alien movie last '''night'!". This is likely translation error. * After Adu Du says "''where's my Ball of Power huh?!", BoBoiBoy's Power Band disappeared. * Even though Adu Du's Slave Robot shot Tok Aba's shop, you can see that there's no damage in the shop, not even the tree at the back. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h13m14s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h12m47s205.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h24m36s117.png Episode 4 * When Yaya punched the wall of Adu Du's Spaceship, you can see that the wall doesn't have any damage after putting off her fists. *When BoBoiBoy Earth tells Ying to think something fast, he is colored with BoBoiBoy (Normal)'s color scheme. Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h09m24s234.png|it should be Earth BoBoiBoy, not the normal one Episode 5 * It's unknown how Adu Du's Spaceship turned back to normal after Gopal transformed it to food in the previous episode. * When BoBoiBoy Earth rings the doorbell of Gopal's house in 8:25, you can see that the logo in his power band is a Thunder which belongs to BoBoiBoy Thunder, it was corrected in 8:49 after BoBoiBoy Earth went back. * In 7:29, Gopal hanged the boxes of Chickadees in the side of Tok Aba's Shop, but since 8:04, the boxes disappeared, there's no scene that Tok Aba removed it because he is cleaning the desk. * When Yaya saw Adu Du and Probe in disguise, they spilled some Chocolate Drink in the shop, but you can see that the camera is the only one that been spilled, but not the desk of the shop, so far this was made for comedy. * When Adu Du was screaming while he and Super Auntie Probe are falling in the hole, Adu Du's mouth is closed. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h31m49s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h32m00s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m23s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m01s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-18h40m15s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-19-18h17m59s167.png Episode 6 * When BoBoiBoy Lightning attacked Gopal, the road was cracked, but when he is following him in the side of the house, the cracks disappeared. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning threw Flash Balls to BBB Earth and Wind, the Lightnings in his jacket and cap are full red, but take note, only the outer portion of the Lightning symbols is red, the inner portion is pink. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning said "Feel my Lightning Power" his mouth doesn't move. * In the scene where Tok Aba saw Lightning BoBoiBoy attacked Wind BoBoiBoy with a Lightning Sword, you can see that he disappeared along with the fence behind him in a milisecond, this also happened later when Lightning BoBoiBoy was about to talk to his allies after he remembers himself again. Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m25s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m34s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h11m13s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h10m58s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h37m46s255.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy says "Awesome"! before they start moving, you can see that Gopal's mouth is moving but he doesn't have voice at all. * When Gopal says "Why are we moving backwards?!", his mouth is not moving at all. * After Gopal told Yaya to attack the robots in 12:48, you can see that the robots are almost infront of BoBoiBoy, buy in 12:51, they moved a little back further. Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h08m31s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h07m51s165.png|Gopal speaks when his mouth is not moving vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h30m31s252.png|12:48 vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h32m07s167.png|12:51 Episode 8 * In the Malay and Disney Channel Versions, the Sleeping Monster says "Selamat Pagi Cikgu ''/ ''Good Morning Teacher!", but in the time when he stated that, it ws already afternoon, so far it was corrected in the Youtube English Version. Episode 9 * When Tok Aba said "Power of the Squezzed Rooster!", the picture is a hen instead of rooster. Ayam Penyet.png Episode 10 * The previous episode is Episode 10, the time where Probe and Computer answered BoBoiBoy's Fan mails but Tok Aba mentioned that's the previous episode is Episode 9, the time when he played Checkers with the Sleeping Monster. Episode 11 * When Yaya is looking for BoBoiBoy Wind, he noticed that the tires of the Delivery Van of the Postman is flatted, but in the next scene where she is approaching a tree where Mr.Kumar is standing, you can see that the Van is moving again. * After BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone, the Cyclone logo that can be see in the sky is rotating, but when the camera zooms, the Cyclone logo is not rotating anymore. Episode 12 *BoBoiBoy Lightning wounded his face while attacking BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but after he uses Lightning Move, the wound is gone, probably because the producer doesn't want BoBoiBoy to be seen wounded for the rest of the fight. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone used Cyclone Stormball to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning, you can see that he is flying above, but when he laughed, he is seen in the walk way. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone is just about to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning using Cyclone Drill, he is seen holding it and moves forward to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning, but at the scene where BoBoiBoy Earth traps BoBoiBoy Cyclone using Earth Trap, he is not seen holding it and he does not appear to move forward. * When Adu Du is hitting Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe is not geting shock even though there is an electricity in the weapon, maybe because the electricity in the spatula is not enough for Probe to get shock unlike a Lightning Sword. Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m03s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m44s163.png|the wound in BBB Lightning's face disappeared Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m57s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png|in the previous, photo, BBB Cyclone is in the skies, but in this one, he is in the walkway instrad Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m12s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m36s101.png|BBB Cyclone doesn't have his Cyclone Drills anymore Episode 13 (Season 1 Finale) *The scene between 4:01 and 4:02 is mistakenly mirrored, BoBoiBoy's hair is pointing to the left instead of right, Yaya's flower and Ying's badge is in their right, a fixed version of the scene can be seen in the gallery. *When BoBoiBoy Earth traps Mukalakus, his hands is in Rock Fists mode, although he never changes his fists into rock before. Also, after Mukalakus frees itself from Earth's trap, when BoBoiBoy Earth covers his face, his hands is normal. Shortly later, when Mukalakus attacks him, his hands is in the Rock Fists mode again. *When BoBoiBoy Thunder transformed himself into BoBoiBoy Lightning, he immediately unleashes Lightning Sword, but when he sees Mukalakus falling after being attacked by BoBoiBoy Cyclone, he is not seen holding the Lightning Swords although he did unleash it before, probably because Animonsta Studios re used the scenes where BoBoiBoys Thunder and Wind unleashed their powers in the previous episode, also, when they reused that scene, the location is different, when Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends happened in the playground, while the reused scene is in Tok Aba's Shop. *When Mukalakus was about to attack BBB Lightning, his Laser Blade is colored white. *When BoBoiBoy Earth was surrounded by a Yellow Zorb Ball, you can that BoBoiBoy Thunder's cap is in his evolved form, but then, he transformed to his normal scene before BoBoiBoy Earth was shot by Mukalakus. * After BoBoiBoy woke up, Gopal transformed Ying's Domo-like head pin into a Biscuit, but later,Ying is seen wearing her head pin in the train station, maybe this was made to add a humor scene. * When BoBoiBoy asked why are Yaya, Ying, and Gopal in the train station, his bag suddenly disappears. * BoBoiBoy is seen not wearing his power band when he goes to school, but it was corrected in the same scene in S2, Episode 1 but only one power band. Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-04h38m51s197.png Musim 1 Finale fixed error.png|fixed version Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-10h52m59s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h46m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h47m36s209.png Season 2 Episode 1 * It's unknown how Ochobot knew the time when Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy hugged the wrong person in Episode 1 as he is activated in Episode 2. * When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba hugged each other, they didn't saw that Ochobot was stuck between them, when Ochobot was free, he said "I can't '''breath' you know''", but Ochobot is a robot, not a human. Maybe because there are air holes behind him so he does not get air. Episode 2 * When Computer says "Haaay", her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. * While arguing to BoBoiBoy, Adu Du said that he can smell him a mile away, but he doens't have a nose, hence it's just a metaphor. * In this episode, we find out that Probe has his own shoes, but he doens't have any legs (except Super Probe). * When Probe said" Of course we know him, he is...", he disappeared for one frame. * The wall in house was damaged and had a big hole when Fang attacked BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe in 12:47, since 18:19 the hole dissappeared. vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h09m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m11s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m23s5.png Interesting is it.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m19s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m21s135.png Episode 3 *Adu Du said that he doesn't know what is football, but he already mentioned about it in Episode 5. *When Probe asked Adu Du why he is laughing even through Adu Du dosen't know football, Adu Du answered Probe that evil people laughs. But Adu Du is an alien. Episode 4 * When Papa Fair is explaining about the first rule of the football game, BoBoiBoy's front hair is pointing to the left instead of right. * In the previous episode, Papa Zola said that the schedule of the Football game will be at 5:00 pm, so far BoBoiBoy's Team are preparing at 2:00 earlier, but when Gopal injured Tok Aba, the camera zooms out and it was seen that the clock outside the school is in 1:50 pm. * In real life, it's impossible for Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe to blocked the soccer ball from hitting the goal post because it took 11 seconds for Probe to transform to his new outfit. * Also when two shots of Gopal in different angles appeared, the ball crashed in the goal post, but when the camera was moved in the top, you can see that the ball quickly disappeared, even though it was hardly kick, it should be seen bouncing. * When the goal post got fire on it, the fire didn't spread on the whole goal post, instead, it's remains a size of a ball. * When Adu Du stated that BoBoiBoy's Team will get penalty, the score and the time in the screen disappeared until Papa Zola said that they won. BoBoiBoy's hair error for Football Game.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m36s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m01s32.png|this was seen when the camera quickly zooms out after Gopal injured Tok Aba BBB Football Score Error.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h39m52s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h16m04s250.png Episode 5 * In BoBoiBoy's Nightmare, it's unknown why he was still wearing his school uniform, but when the camera zooms out in 1:17 to 1:19, he was seen wearing his normal Season 2 outift instead (in the Youtube HD version, Animonsta Studios fixed the error). * In Episode 11, Adu Du stole the Debt.Book but Tok Aba showed it to Gopal to show that he has numerous debts in his shop. * When Tok Aba said "see your later", his mouth is not moving * Fang is the only one whose name wasn't wrote down in Yaya's notebook as it was revealed in the next episode. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m42s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-21h08m31s98.png Episode 6 * When the camera is slowly zooming down from the skies, the school canteen and the hills can be seen, but when the camera moved down to the grasses where BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang are standing, the school canteen disappeared but the hills are still there, also a tire suddenly appeared but their's no tire earlier in the scene. * Fang clapped his hands to make the Shadow Rat fade, his hands suddenly disappeared for a milisecond. Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m29s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m33s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m14s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m17s108.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy and Fang are punished/fined by Yaya, Fang was seen wearing his bag, but after Fang whistles, the strap of his bag disappeared which while he and BoBoiBoy are kicking, after Yaya caught them, Fang's bag appeared again. * When BoBoiBoy and his friends are being shot by the Y Emotion Pistol, Yaya was seen wearing her normal Season 2 outfit instead of her school uniform * When Adu Du shoot BoBoiBoy and his friends using the Y Emotion Pistol, Gopal disappeared in one frame. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h46m51s186.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h48m00s106.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h51m32s192.png|link=Errors Error spotted.jpg Episode 8 *When Fang went to Aba's Shop in his flashback, you can see that the logo already has a head of BoBoiBoy, since it's a flashback, it happened before the scenes of Episode 27 where Tok Aba replaced the logo of his shop. *As you can see that when Adu Du and Probe are chasing Ochobot, the color of his container is sky blue instead of lavender. *When Probe putted some Cocoa inside Ochobot, his eyes turned yellow, but in an angle shot when Adu Du caught Fang and Ochobot hiding in a wall, Ochobot's eyes are blue. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m46s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m48s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h03m11s250.png|Tok Aba's Shop should have the old logo in Fang's Flashback, not the new one Error.png Episode 9 * When Gopal was trying to avoid the Recycled Tiger from scratching him, the scratches in his face disappeared, it appeared again when Ying gave him the Emotional Antidote. * BoBoiBoy Earth projected the Rock Toss to defeat Adu Du and Probe, but he said "Tanah Tinggi" instead. * When Computer said "Yes Mr.Boss" before clicking the keyboard, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h04m08s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h30m16s104.png Episode 10 * When Ejo Jo showed to Adu Du and Probe his Combat Robot, Probe opened his mouth, you can see that he has kept his Horror Books although it was burned in Season 2, Episode 2. Episode 11 *When Ying was studying and Fang ate his Red Carrot Donut, the Trophies disappear and reappeared again. *Colour of Probe's body mistakenly inverted. vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m52s105.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h47m22s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h24m17s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m25s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m22s135.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m39s62.png Episode 12 * The classroom is not messy, but it was a mess in the previous episode due to snows and durians. * When Yaya is laughing about Petai's name, her tag disappeared. * When Probe was finally damaged, pieces of his Super Probe outfit and even his left eye and teeth scattered in the background but after Adu Du's flashbacks of Probe, but when Adu Du remembered the time when Probe "Mister Boss, oh Mister Boss!' only his left eye and teeth were seen scattered, but as of 3:39 no more scattered pieces can be seen anymore, even in the race track of the school. Of course readers. Maybe the producer doesn't want the scattered pieces to be seen for the rest of Probe's Death. * When Ejo Jo punched Adu Du away, his wig fell off, but when Ejo Jo was about to shoot him you can see that he still wearing his wig, this was corrected later when BoBoiBoy Earthquake carried him in his shoulders but the same error happened again when BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Fang were left in the school. * Adu Du and Probe are not seen in the track field between 11:20 to 18:23, when Adu Du appeared, he was lied in the back of the school building instead of the track. * When Petai flew to the sky in 11:53, you can see that some parts of the track and even giant hole are covered by land, it was corrected in 12:00 when Yaya appeared in the screen. * When Yaya goes to school, she and Yaya doesn't wear their power bands but she was seen flying and they are stole by Ejo Jo later. * When Ying was scolding Ejo Jo, the logo of Rintis Island Primary School in his patch disappeared, it also happened when she asked Fang where he is going. * Gopal stated that he will change Petai's bullets to chickadees as Ying was about to kick him , but he transformed it to Jelly Ace. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning transformed back to his original scheme, the tag in his jacket is not seen, but when he is splitting, the tag appeared again. (the tag completely covered the Thunderbolt in his jacket) * When Ejo Jo and Petai captured Ying, Yaya and Gopal, they are the only present students in the scene, but when BoBoiBoy made a Sand Storm, the remaining students of 5th Honest section magically appeared below Petai. * When Gopal was screaming "Mommy!, Daddy!", the Sand Storm suddenly disappeared without fading, but in the next scene, it was still there. vlcsnap-2013-05-31-11h21m43s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m04s170.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m14s5.png Musim 2, Episod 12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h45m18s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-16h56m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h46m06s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h31m57s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h48m59s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h49m15s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-02h11m49s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m17s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m23s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h33m25s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m42s193.png Season 2 Finale *When BoBoiBoy Earthquake and the Giga are jumping over the land where Petai was trapped, BoBoiBoy's hair was pointing to the left instead of right, this also happened in Season 2, Episode 4. *When Petai shot the arms of the Earth Golem, its eyes are red, the color might be mixed up with Petai's laser. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was around and around after attacking Petai, he didn't fall in his Hoverboard even once. *When Adu Du passed Probe's Horror Books Collection in Episode 39,we can still see that but we all know that it was burned in S2, Episode 2, because he taught Probe that he is really a mental age. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was spinning around and around, his hoverboard's top is black instead of sky blue and white. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h14m40s188.png Golem Tanah mata merah.png|the eyes of the Earth Golem are red Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h45m57s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-00h45m26s168.png|link=Errors Special Commercials & Spin Offs Careful on the Road * A giant wall was scene standing at the back of Tok Aba's house when the road and houses are supposed to be there. Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m34s40.png|A wall at the back of Tok Aba and Yay's house suddenly appeared Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m58s6.png|the wall disappeared Informations Disappearing errors can only be viewed when you watch some episodes in slow version, it's hard to catch them because most disappearing cases only shows up for 1 to 3 frames . Category:Miscellaneous Pages